This invention relates to shaving devices and in particular a wet-shaving system that uses directly deposited razors instead of the traditional and individually fabricated blades that are usually assembled into a substantially complicated cartridge. A new and non-traditional method of manufacturing razor blades is used to form directly deposited razor structures.